L'Alphabet du Collectif
by Lanae's World
Summary: Recueil de drabbles pour l'opération l'alphabet du collectif proposée par la merveilleuse Elizabeth. Chaque jour de l'été, un drabble sur un mot peu usité. Fandoms : Avengers, Supernatural, X-Men, Sherlock
1. A

Bonjour

Ma chère amie Elizabeth a eu l'idée géniale de nous concocter un petit alphabet de mots peu usités. Il y a de quoi écrire un drabble par jour pendant tout l'été. A la différence des soirées drabble, je vais rassembler ceux de la même lettre dans un seul chapitre.

Faites attentions au fandom et rating, car ils vont certainement changer d'un texte à l'autre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Mot : Abracadabrantesque**

 **Fandom : Avengers**

 **Rating : K**

Steve se réveilla en pleine nuit pour trouver Clint, Bruce et Tony à sa porte.

"Il faut que tu viennes avec nous."

"Je crois qu'on a cassé Barnes."

"Mais on n'a pas fait exprès."

Il les regarda à tour de rôle avant de les suivre dans le couloir, puis l'ascenseur.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez fait encore ?"

Ils se lancèrent dans des explications abracadabrantesques mais il finit par comprendre qu'ils avaient voulu faire goûter à Bucky les 100 parfums de glace disponibles dans la tour. Il s'était arrêté brusquement à soixante-dix sept et refusait maintenant de bouger de sa chaise.

 **ooOoo**

 **Mot : Amphigouri**

 **Fandom : Supernatural**

 **Rating : K**

Sam entra dans la bibliothèque au petit matin et fut surpris d'y trouver son frère.

"Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?"

Dean sursauta et descendit de son perchoir, les yeux rivés au sol.

"On a un dico ?"

"Je ne pense pas, mais tu cherches quel mot, je peux surement t'aider."

Il vit son aîné hésiter avant de se lancer :

"Amphigouri."

"Quoi ?"

"C'est Cas. Je lui ai écrit une lettre pendant notre dernière chasse. Il me l'a rendu en disant qu'il n'avait rien compris à cet amphigouri."

Sam éclata de rire, son frère était vraiment incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments, même à l'écrit.

 **ooOoo**

 **Mot : Ancillaire**

 **Fandom : X-Men**

 **Rating : M**

C'était un de leurs jeux.

Une de ces choses que Erik adorait et que Charles était incapable de lui refuser.

Alors quand son amant était rentré furieux, il s'était dirigé dans la cuisine afin de préparer le thé. Il le monta ensuite dans la bibliothèque.

"J'ai préparé le thé de monsieur. Voulez-vous que je fasse couler un bain ensuite ?"

La tension quitta en partie le corps d'Erik.

"Faites donc. Et attendez moi dans la salle de bain."

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à consommer leurs amours ancillaires, tout d'abord dans l'eau chaude du bain puis sur les draps froids de leur lit.

 **ooOoo**

 **Mot : Archaïque**

 **Fandom : Supernatural**

 **Rating : K**

Dean n'avait pas fait de longues études. Et il n'avait jamais vraiment suivi les cours pendant qu'il y était.

Il ne restait de toute façon jamais assez longtemps dans une école pour que les professeurs s'intéressent à ses lacunes.

A cause de ça, il ne connaissait pas de mots savants et très souvent, les conversations entre Sam et Cas lui passaient au dessus de la tête. Mais il n'était pas complètement ignare et quand Cas annonça, "Mais c'est archaïque, Sam.", il éclata de rire avant de répondre :

"Venant d'un entité presque aussi vieille que l'univers, ce n'est pas peu dire."

 **ooOoo** **  
**

 **Mot : Alacrité**

 **Fandom : Avengers**

 **Rating : K**

On pouvait penser ce que l'on voulait de Stark, mais il savait organiser une fête.

La nourriture était délicieuse et l'alcool, de la meilleure qualité, coulait toujours à flot. La foule, parce que ce n'était pas une fête s'il n'y avait pas au moins deux cent personnes, était assez hétérogène pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte.

Mais ce qui étonnait toujours le plus Steve était l'homme en lui-même. L'atmosphère de ses soirées changeait à la seconde où il y apparaissait, l'alacrité derrière laquelle il cachait ses problèmes entraînait tout le monde à le suivre dans ses excentricités.


	2. B

Bonjour tout le monde.

On continue dans notre lancée. Je vous propose mes écrits pour la lettre B. Au menu : Avengers, Supernatural et Sherlock (ca faisait longtemps).

Un grand merci à vous tous qui m'avaient lu et reviewé, en particulier : **Elizabeth** (Encore bravo pour cette superbe idée), **Haru** , **Maeglin** et **Nanthana**.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Mot : Bachique**

 **Fandom : Avengers**

 **Rating : K**

Le problème de ces soirées bachiques - et des excentricités de Tony - était toujours le même : le lendemain. Ni Steve, ni Bucky ne pouvaient avoir la gueule de bois et c'était toujours à eux de gérer les retombées des excès de la veille.

Stark et Barton étaient installés sur le canapé, chacun à une extrémité, marmonnant et grognant qu'ils voulaient du café. Et la raideur dans les épaules de Natasha, le seul signe qu'elle souffrait et était prête à tuer pour récupérer du silence et du calme, poussa les deux super-soldats à fournir un flot continu de caféine aux deux hommes.

 **ooOoo**

 **Mot : Balbutiement**

 **Fandom : Supernatural**

 **Rating : K**

Dean ne savait pas quoi faire.

Enfin si. Il savait très exactement quoi faire : un sourire , un regard un peu plus long et appuyé, un clin d'oeil, un verre, un premier contact physique et l'affaire était dans le sac. Ou dans l'Impala. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Sauf que là, c'était important. Cas n'était pas une fille quelconque, oubliée dès que la chasse reprendrait. Il voulait le garder près de lui. Il devait le garder.

Alors il temporisait, hésitait, bredouillait, il rougissait même, sous le regard interloqué de Cas et les rires de son frère.

 **ooOoo**

 **Mot : Béotien**

 **Fandom : Avengers**

 **Rating : T**

Le paysage était magnifique. Une mer bleue turquoise. Du sable blanc. Le soleil qui se couchait sur l'horizon et peignait le ciel de jaune et d'orange, de rose et de rouge.

Une ville enchanteresse : fresques et poteries vous rappelaient à chaque instant que cet endroit s'appelait autrefois la Béotie.

Une chambre d'hôtel. Parfaite. La brise faisant danser les rideaux blanc.

Un cri, un souvenir qui déferle sans crier gare.

Bucky. Enfermé dans la salle de bain. Vidant le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

Et Steve, impuissant, de l'autre côté de la porte, le suppliant de le laisser entrer.

 **ooOoo**

 **Mot : Brocarder**

 **Fandom : Sherlock**

 **Rating : K**

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle on ne pouvait échapper quand on vivait avec Sherlock, c'était ses insultes incessantes. John aurait pu vous parler pendant des heures de toutes les piques que le détective lançait dans chaque conversation. Et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Du moins, la plupart du temps.

Parce que sa manière de brocarder Scotland Yard était bien trop systématique pour être le fruit du hasard. Et même sans avoir les facultés d'observation de son illustre colocataire, John remarquait toujours la malice qui envahissait les yeux de Sherlock à chaque réponse outrée de Donovan ou Anderson.

 **ooOoo**

 **Mot : Baladin**

 **Fandom : Captain America**

 **Rating : K**

Cette représentation devant les soldats du front lui avait rappelé la dure réalité des choses.

Il avait, en quelque sorte, oublié ce que vivaient ces hommes. Bien au chaud au pays, entouré d'hommes et de femmes qui l'admiraient, les raisons qui l'avait poussé à s'engager s'étaient estompées.

Il pensait faire la différence, mais c'était ces hommes les véritables héros.

Il n'était plus qu'un singe savant, un baladin, tout juste bon à amuser les foules. Pourtant quand il apprit que le régiment de Bucky avait été fait prisonnier, il ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde avant de s'envoler à son secours.


	3. C

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je crois que je suis en retard pour publier le résultat de la lettre C. Enfin comme je n'ai pas donné de date de publication, on va dire que je suis à l'heure. J'ai beaucoup aimé les mots de cette série, et vous allez retrouver certains thèmes déjà abordés dans les lettres précédentes. Je vous propose donc aujourd'hui : X-Men, Avnegers et Supernatural

Mille mercis à **Emilie** et **Maeglin** pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Mot : Cabochon**

 **Fandom : X-Men**

 **Rating : M**

C'était perdu dans Charles qu'Erik maîtrisait le mieux son pouvoir.

Alors qu'il se tenait au dessus du télépathe, leurs esprits aussi entrelacés que leurs corps, il était capable de ressentir chaque atome de métal.

Le tisonnier à côté de la cheminée.

Le plateau d'argent où ils avaient délaissé leur thé.

Les pièces dans les poches de son pantalon abandonné sur le sol.

Les ressorts du matelas.

Les cabochons qui entouraient la tête de lit.

Alors que le mouvement de ses hanches les amenait tous deux vers le paradis, il sentit chaque atome vibrer à la fréquence de son propre plaisir.

 **ooOoo**

 **Mot : Chatoyer**

 **Fandom : Avengers**

 **Rating : K**

La mer était toujours bleue. Le sable blanc. Le soleil était encore haut.

Il faisait chaud, même si la brise qui traversait leur chambre rendait l'atmosphère respirable.

Pourtant Steve frissonnait.

Cela faisait trente minutes qu'il attendait, assis sur le carrelage froid, impuissant, que Bucky ouvre la porte.

Il aurait pu la forcer. Il voulait la forcer. Mais il savait que son petit ami sortirait quand il serait prêt.

Il observa le plafond, où les reflets du soleil sur l'eau créaient des formes changeantes et chatoyantes. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que Bucky le rejoigne, chancelant et aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

 **ooOoo**

 **Mot** **: Collusion**

 **Fandom : Supernatural**

 **Rating : M**

Sam ne savait pas à quoi jouaient son frère et Castiel, mais il en avait assez.

Les discussions qui s'arrêtaient quand il entrait dans la pièce, les regards appuyés qu'ils s'échangeaient, les visites nocturnes de Cas dans la chambre de Dean. Tout cela indiquait une collusion entre les deux amis dont il ne faisait pas partie.

Alors une nuit, après que l'ange soit entré dans la chambre de son frère, Sam ouvrit la porte brusquement.

Il s'était imaginé beaucoup de choses mais trouver Cas à genou devant Dean, la queue de son frère dans la bouche n'en faisait pas partie.

 **ooOoo**

 **Mot :** **Camaieu**

 **Fandom : Avengers**

 **Rating : K**

Steve était dans l'ancienne chambre de Bucky, celle qu'ils avaient transformé en atelier quand leur relation avait changé et qu'ils avaient commencé à partager le même lit toutes les nuits.

Il y était depuis deux heures. Et la solution lui échappait toujours. Après pratiquement soixante-dix ans, il avait enfin convaincu Bucky de rester immobile assez longtemps pour pouvoir le dessiner et il bloquait sur un détail.

Il était encore devant plusieurs toiles, toutes recouvertes de camaïeux de gris et de bleus, quand son petit ami entra.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais. »

« Je cherche la couleur de tes yeux. »

 **ooOoo**

 **Mot :** **Camériste**

 **Fandom : X-Men**

 **Rating : T**

Charles attendait derrière l'épaisse porte en bois qui séparait la bibliothèque du salon où discutaient Erik et Raven. Il espérait de tout coeur que sa sœur sortirait par le couloir. Même lui aurait du mal à lui expliquer sa tenue actuelle.

Il remit en place les volants de sa jupe, ainsi que la coiffe qui recouvrait ses cheveux.

Il se sentait un peu idiot, à attendre que Raven sorte, mais quand enfin, elle partit, quand enfin, il entra dans la pièce, la manière dont les pupilles d'Erik se dilatèrent immédiatement de désir valut toute la gène et l'attente du monde.


	4. D

Bonsoir

J'ai terminé une nouvelle lettre de notre alphabet de l'été, je me suis dis que j'allais vous en faire profiter.

Je suis assez contente de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Un grand merci à **Elizabeth, Emilie** et **Léo** pour leurs review.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Mot : Dantesque**

 **Fandom : Avengers**

 **Rating : T**

La tempête qui couvait promettait d'être dantesque.

Tout le monde était tendu. Bruce avait même quitté la pièce.

Steve parcourait l'espace comme un lion en cage, chacun de ses pas claquait sur le sol, rappelant à Bucky le bruit des coups de feu.

Il n'avait jamais vu son petit ami aussi furieux, rien de ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire ne l'avait calmé.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et que Tony en sortit, il se retrouva avec une boite aux couleurs de Captain America sous le nez et une accusation :

"Comment as- tu osé en faire un sextoy ?"

 **ooOoo**

 **Mot : Dilettante**

 **Fandom : Sherlock**

 **Rating : K**

Si on avait demandé à John de fournir le parfait exemple du dilettante, il aurait nommé Sherlock.

Tout ce que le détective faisait n'avait que pour objectif la poursuite de son propre plaisir, bien souvent au détriment de celui des autres.

Le violon en pleine nuit, les expériences dans la cuisine, les enquêtes, surtout les enquêtes, tout ne tournait qu'autour de lui, de ses besoins et de leur satisfaction.

Cela aurait du faire fuir John, lui qui avait toujours fait passer les autres avant lui. Mais le panache avec lequel Sherlock vivait avait tôt fait de l'entraîner à sa suite.

 **ooOoo**

 **Mot : Dithyrambique**

 **Fandom : Supernatural**

 **Rating : K**

Avec le temps, Dean et Sam avaient fini par s'habituer aux excentricités de Castiel, à ses réactions disproportionnées ou à côté de la plaque.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Il est vrai qu'avec son trench coat et son costume insipide, il était facile d'oublier qu'il n'était pas vraiment humain. Alors quand il se lança dans un discours dithyrambique sur la qualité du repas de Thanksgiving que Jody avait composé à partir de surgelés et de boîtes de conserves, tout le monde, sauf les deux frères, le regardèrent légèrement interloqués par la grandiloquence de ses compliments.

 **ooOoo**

 **Mot : Dulcinée**

 **Fandom : Captain America**

 **Rating : K**

Steve était furieux.

Il avait quitté la salle où se tenait le bal sans même dire à Bucky qu'il rentrait. Que cet idiot s'amuse.

Le trajet à travers la nuit glaciale de Brooklyn ne l'aida pas à se calmer.

Il se glissa dans leur unique lit, la mâchoire serrée et tous les muscles contractés pour combattre à la fois le froid et l'envie de frapper quelque chose.

Quand Bucky le rejoignit, trente minutes plus tard, et qu'il le prit dans ses bras, Steve ne put que lui reprocher :

"Je ne suis pas ta dulcinée."

"Non Stevie, tu es beaucoup plus."

 **ooOoo**

 **Mot : Docile**

 **Fandom : Supernatural**

 **Rating : K**

Tout le monde savait que les Winchester étaient incontrôlables. Surtout Dean. Quiconque les ayant côtoyés de près ou de loin le savait.

C'est pourquoi Crowley fut surpris, lors d'une de ses visites, de voir l'aîné des deux frères se taire et obéir à la seconde où son prénom sortit des lèvres de Castiel. Le ton avait été ferme, mais rien ne justifiait que Dean soit aussi docile.

Il ne comprit qu'en partant, quand il surprit l'ange et l'humain en train de s'embrasser passionnément dans la cuisine.

Le sexe, et la menace de faire sans, était vraiment une des meilleures monnaies d'échange.


End file.
